After school club
by Chibietan
Summary: The heat he felt wasn't due to summer. Major smut Warning. NARUHINA


Rating : M

Warning : Detailed smut

Summary : The heat he felt wasn't due to summer.

* * *

 **After school club**

 _"Let's make love,_  
 _In a heat of the night,_  
 _Making love in the bed, on a rug, near the door, in a tub,_  
 _On a kitchen floor_  
 _Wherever it feels good,_  
 _Let's make love."_

Four play - Let's make love

"Hey there.." Hinata turned to the sweet voice and found the blonde hottie leaning his side head to the sliding door with his handsome grin on his face. Unfortunately, he never knew how girls fainted when he did that, and Hinata was already used to that and was glad she had stopped fainting. But it still succeeded on making her breathless.

"Hi, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled as the blonde came in and closed the door the behind him.

"You didn't wear the yukata?" he asked.

"We don't wear it at every meetings, Naruto-kun.." Hinata chuckled as she continued tidying up the tea cups. "And we're not having any club activities today.."

"Hoo.." he nodded as he seated himself on the tatami. "Too bad.. I was thinking I can take off those yukata and have my way with you on this tatami.." he grinned proudly on making her face blushed beet red as steam shot out from her ears. He found it adorably hot.

"We.. we agreed no se.. intercourse at school!" she whispered as she got up and put back the cups on the shelves.

"You did.. I never even nod at on that.." Naruto scoffed.

"You didn't forget you still owed Neji-niisan a proper explanation when he found us.. in the swimming pool.." Hinata said, averting his intense gaze at her summer uniform.

"I did tell him we fell into the pool.."

"-Which he refused to believe when he saw you taking my shirt of.."

"He's one hell of a thick headed!" Naruto groaned and threw his back on the tatami while Hinata was still moving the cups to shelves.

"Didn't you have soccer practice?" Hinata asked, looking the soccer field from the window. She was glad that the tea ceremony club room had a window, showing her the soccer field and the sight of her boyfriend practicing (Naruto preferred tormented) during the club under Obito's guidance and Yahiko as the soccer team captain. Naruto often complained on how harsh Yahiko was during the practice and how annoying Obito, laughing his ass off at them.

"The practice was cancelled today.." Naruto's voice snapped Hinata from her thought. "They're having an entrance test for the first years.."

"Oh.." Hinata mumbled as she closed the cupboard.

"Hey, how come you didn't serve me any tea?" Naruto faked a protest.

"We don't have club activities today.." Hinata chuckled.

"But it's still a tea ceremony club!" the blonde crossed his arms above his chest. "And you're the president.."

"We're out of tea.. That's why I'm going to buy some after school.." she smiled as she bent down to take her school bag, but Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her into his laps. She gasped before opening her mouth to protest only to be silenced by his lips on hers. His kisses were always sweet and tender, at first. But he would be losing it slowly once she unconsciously parted her lips to give him access to slip his tongue and brushed against her warm one.

He only broke the kiss to get some air, seeing her hazed lavender eyes under her low lashes, lips swollen and parted for air, cheeks tinted by a beautiful shade of rosy red, and he knew he could never resist going further at that sight. His hand moved the to back of her head and pulled her to another deep kiss, muffling her sweet whimpers escaping from their kiss.

She curled her legs and that was a sign of her giving into temptation, and he knew she wouldn't object when he stroke her thighs sensually. Yeah, her creamy white skin beneath their summer uniform. He had been holding back during the classes when he first saw her wearing the summer uniform for the first time that year, a short sleeve buttoned shirt with a cute red bow decorating the collar, a short black checked patterned skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, her dark navy socks in contrast with her creamy white skin.

God, he was turned on.

The minute Kiba informed him that the soccer practice was canceled, he immediately planed an ambush at the tea ceremony clubroom where she said she was doing inventory checks there, though he pictured her wearing that hot yukata she wore during club, but finding her with a summer uniform was equally seducing.

"Na.. Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped when he undid her bow, but he paid no intention of stopping. Fuck Neji and his morals.

He broke the kiss with a soft moan escaping her lips, planting soft kisses to her cheeks as he had undid all the buttons of her shirt. Damn, that soft pink laced bra was so hot on her, bless you all bra designers.

Hinata shuddered when he trailed wet kisses down to her throat, lifting her higher as she was on her knees on his sides, supporting her weight. He reached her back and unhooked her bra, having no intention on taking her clothes properly, finding him the amusement of taking her the way she was now.

As his fingers twirled her rosy tip, he planted kisses all over her slender neck, earning stifled arousing moans beneath her fingers. He could feel her warm breath brushed against his ear and it sent delicious shivers down his spine. He licked her earlobe and a louder moans escaped her lips, he knew all her sensitive spots through a good half year since they started dating. He shuddered as Hinata's fingers ran through his blonde hair, her warm lips brushing the hollow of his neck, sucking his pulse and he groaned through his gritted teeth. She gasped as he felt something pressed against her panties, and it was none other the sign of his arousal.

He pulled her to another long kiss which she returned with equally eagerness. His hand moved to the south, stroking his fingers down her milky soft skin and stopped when he reached her panties, earning another gasp from her lips. His mouth moved down, trailing his tongue through her cleavage, placing the reddish kiss marks on her white milky skin. He liked it, seeing the kiss marks on her, as a proof that she was his, and he knew he liked to mark him too, because she was doing the exact same thing to him. She trembled above him when his fingers playfully stroked against the bundle of nerves beneath her panties.

"Hmm.." she moaned against the kisses on his neck. "Ahh... Naruto-kun.."

"Did that turn you on?" he smirked and she shyly nodded. "Better keep it down before Neji gets here.."

Her hands moved from his hair to cover her mouth, eyes shutting close as he stroked faster against her panties. "No.. more.." she moaned. She bit her lips due to his teasings, he knew she was getting impatient through the touches over her panties, and he just loved it when she begged him for more. But Hinata wouldn't give in, not today.

Her other hand started unbuttoning his shirt as he was twirling her erected nipples, she could feel him smirking as her blue eyes caught hers. Her fingers ran through his toned chest, making him groaned under his hot breath against her skin. A good thing to have your boyfriend in a soccer club was their well-shaped figure for a high school student, their harsh training wasn't just for the match after all. He had a good long lasting stamina that demanded her a stay in his bed for a good whole day, and his toned chest, his not-perfectly-but-perfect-for-Hinata chocolate abs, her muscular back she saw every time he took her against the bathroom tiles in his bathroom, or when he was taking off his shirt. Her boyfriend was simply hot.

Hinata licked her uper lips in excitement as her hands wondered down. She licked his jaw and down his throat as she stroked his erected manhood, much to his groans of pleasures. She undid his pants, stroking his arousal with her fingers in a teasing manner.

"Shit..! Hinata!" he groaned after he bit her rosy tip and she moaned his name.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet.." she smiled as she bit his lower lip.

Damn, her eyes were hazed and dark with lust, there she was. The Hinata who wanted him as much as he wanted her. Not the shy and sweet Hinata he equally wanted.

He smirked, she was getting better on asking what she wanted without saying it, wasn't she? He pressed his lips against her, parting her mouth and traveling every corner of her mouth, brushing his tongue against hers, and she eagerly returned the passion by cupping his cheeks. His hand slipped inside her panties and met her wet warm womanhood and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Did I tease you too much?" Naruto smirked, breaking the kiss.

Hinata furrowed her brows, not accepting her defeat, as she started to squeeze his manhood lightly earning a hiss under his breath.

"Fuck..! You're more aggressive than usual.." he breathed between the valley of her breast.

"Did you hate it?"

"Fuck, I love it!"

He inserted a finger inside her and she moaned louder and she unconsciously squeezed the length in her grasp and he cursed through his kisses on her chest. He shoved another finger inside and she muffled her loud moans on top of his head as he was still playing with her breasts. He kept shoving his fingers in and out, her muffled moans and the wet sounds of his movements resonating through the room.

She suddenly tensed when she heard running steps outside the room, glancing over her shoulder to see the silhouettes stopping in front of the club room. She went pale. "Na.. Naruto-kun!" she whispered, pushing her body away from his grasp, but the blonde boyfriend didn't seem to agree on her act. "Outsid..ahh!" her eyes widened as his thumb stroked her clit. She shut her eyes, knowing she was reaching her release.

"Did you hear that?" Hinata heard a girl's voice outside.

"Yeah, someone's here?"

"But my friend from tea ceremony club said there's no club today!"

"Then get your notes quickly! I don't want to see a ghost!"

Must be from the oil-painting club members, their club room was right in front of the tea-ceremony club room. Hinata trembled more as she felt so close to her release with all the effort he put on her. Her body began to relax as she heard them running along the hall, away from their room to the stairs.

She curled her fingers on his hair, biting her lower lip as he pressed her clit harder making her screamed soundlessly as she reached her release. Her knees gave up on her and she fell on his laps, trembling to the sensation lingering in her. Naruto laid her gently on the tatami, pulling down his pants and boxers and revealed his aroused member as she spread her legs for him. He settled himself, hitching her legs around his hips and she gasped when she felt his tip touched her entrance.

She caught his blue eyes sparkled at her, showing how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much he wanted to be inside her. And she returned the look, showing how much she wanted to feel him inside, and his warm blue eyes grew dark with lust. He entered her slowly and she couldn't surpass the moans anymore, his length, so perfectly fitted in her.

He felt her relaxing before he moved slowly, earning another loud moans from her. "Urgh.. Hinata.." he groaned as her warmth surrounded him, her walls squeezing him tight.

"Naruto-kun..." her hands reaching out for him and he moved his hands around her back to pull her up, settling her on his laps. "Ahhh..! So.. uh.. deep.." she whimpered as she could feel his length entirely.

He humped her on his laps, her sweet moans and his low husky groans resonating the room. His sweated skin slid against hers, sharing the same heat. She cupped his cheeks again, asking for another passionate kiss, and he eagerly complied to her demand, how could he not? Nothing felt more perfect than kissing Hinata, except for the sex, it was equally addictive.

"I miss you.." she smiled between the kiss.

"It's been what? 2 weeks since we touched each other.." Naruto chuckled and she nodded in a agreement.

"12 days to be exact.." Hinata corrected.

"What a damned 12 days.." he faked a groan.

She giggled before kissing his forehead, down to his sharp nose, and to his lips, just a light brush and he groaned for more. She smiled and kissed him again, nibbling his lower lip before he touched the back of her head to press her lips closer to his, and shoved his tongue in. She moved her hips in rhythm with his and he felt her walls contracting to his length, letting out groans of pleasure through her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, moaning his names to his ears. Her fingers trailed her muscular back aimlessly, sending another delicious shivers down his spine.

He felt it. He was reaching his climax, it was always fast during their sex, she made it fast for him, but he needed to be inside her longer. But damn, her walls contracting around his length, her breathy moans resonating his ears, her bouncing soft breasts pressed against his, especially her bitting and licking on his neck.

Shit.

She never made it easy for him.

Her whole body tensed when she felt him teasing her clit and all the delicious heat rushed south, pushing her on the edge. Again. Though his action made her walls clenched more around his length, pushing him more to his climax.

Oh, come on.. He hadn't touched her for the last 12 days because of the national soccer championship and the whole team, especially the regulars were to stay in the hotel, so Obito could torture them to his heart contents in the name of 'practice' shit. The whole 12 days were a hell, and he could only see Hinata during their 1 hour skypes and some snapchats at night, when Obito returned their phones back. So there was no way in hell he would cum after only a few minutes since he was inside her.

"Naruto-kun.." her moans brought him back to his little heaven and he replied her with a kiss.

"God.. Hinata!" he hissed as her walls squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh.. I'm.." she trembled. She was close too. She shut her eyes tight as she felt the heat rushed to her south and she screamed breathlessly as she reached her climax. Naruto gripped her hips closer and buried his face on the hollow of her neck before he groaned and hit his release.

Both of them panted, still holding each other's close. Hinata looked down to him, meeting his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, brushing his short bangs from his forehead and kissed it sweetly. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in her alluring scent.

"Welcome back.." she smiled.

"Yeah.. I'm back.." he chuckled.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Kiba asked the first thing in the morning when Naruto wasn't even fully awake.

"Huh?" the blonde blinked, still in the midst of sleep-living.

"Yesterday! You didn't come to practice and Yahiko kept bitching about it!" Kiba said, opening his locker and shoved in his school bag.

"Practice? There was no practice yesterday.." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"There is no practice _today_! That's why we have morning practice in the morning!" Kiba corrected. "The entrance test for the first years is _today_!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed in horror.

"Obito went looking for you, I told him to check the tea-ceremony club room, but he returned with an evil grin.." Kiba explained. "Did something happen?"

"He... what?" Naruto went pale.

"Hello there, my hormonal boys!" a cheerful annoying boys made Naruto cringed, and Kiba rolled his eyes. The older man came in and wrapped his arms around the two boys' shoulder, "Naruto!" he practically chimed his name, and Kiba shuddered in disgust. "I bet you're full of energy today!"

Kiba raised a brown when he noticed Naruto paled, since the blonde was the only who wanted to spare his energy, yelling at their coach. "Obito-sensei!" and what?! The blonde never called him 'sensei' before!

"Yoshhh.. what should we do today.." Obito smirked. "Oh.. I think I'm thirsty.."

"I'll get you a drink!" Naruto offered fast.

"A tea from the tea-ceremony club would be nice.." Obito smirked and Naruto broke in cold sweat. "But I want it clean.. if you know what I mean.."

"There's no club activities for them today, sir.." Naruto said, carefully.

"No? Oh.. that's too bad.." Obito made a pity voice. "Maybe they're cleaning up after the mess? You know, the tatami might got wet yesterday.."

"Oh God..." Naruto hit his face with his palm.


End file.
